Found
by SiameseWhiteFoxx
Summary: Sent to Assassinate. Mission:Failed. Finding the unexpected. Mission:Love? What happens when Soujiro finds what he thought was impossible? SM.


**Summary: **Sent to Assassinate. Mission: Failed. Sworn to rule Japan. Mission: Failed. Traveling alone. Mission: Failed. Finding the unexpected. Mission: Love? What will happen when the Tenken finds what he never thought was possible? SoujiroMisao.

**Disclaimer: **The word does speak for itself but just to clarify, legal junk and all that. I don't own it.

**A/N:** Ok, this is also my first Kenshin story so yeah it might suck. Most of you know about the Japanese words and stuff but I'll explain that at the end just so you know! ;p

**Title:** Found

**Chapter: **Mission: Assassinate

**Author: **SiameseWhiteFoxx

;p

"Kill the leader of the Oniwabanshu. Makimachi Misao. Only then will I be satisfied, Soujiro. Only then will we be unstoppable." The dark voice arose from the darkness of the room they were in. The voice was of his master, Makoto Shishio. Soujiro looked up at the darkened face that had spoken to him. The boys face was nothing more than usual with his never removed smile that seemed to show no matter the lighting.

"You may kill her however you please. Slowly. Quickly. It doesn't matter. As long as it's done." Shishio told the boy he had taken and raised from long ago. Ten years, as long as it was, it was long enough.

"Hai, Shishio san." Soujiro said as he bowed. He turned to walk out the door.

"Oh, and Soujiro." Shishio's voice rose again. Soujiro turned.

"Hai, Shishio san?" He asked politely as he always did.

"Make sure she suffers." He told him.

"Hai." Soujiro stated. A meek smile made its way across the evil man's face as he watched the boy like a son to him gathering his things. Soujiro was in his normal blue attire. He had a light blue gi on and blue hakama with his white western stile under shirt under his gi. He began putting on his white glove like arm attire with blue straps on each arm. Afterwards he put on his white shin-guard type attire tucking his hakama up in them before putting on his best running shoes over his white socks. Finally, after he was finished, he grabbed his legendary sword with its white handle in it's finely crafted wooden sheathe and placed it careful into the belt like straps of his hakama.

"Well, I'm off now." He told his master and walked out.

Once Soujiro was out of the mansion he started to run. Running as fast as he could to the Aoiya. Finally. After running for ten minutes strait, Soujiro made his way through the halls of the Aoiya. He had taken off his shoes and held the hilt of his sword with one hand, shoes included as he walked to the room that belonged to his next victim. Slowly and quietly he opened the paper screen like door in front of her room when he approached it. Closing the door behind him so he would not wake anyone else up. Soujiro placed his shoes and sword, sheathe and all on the floor. He sat. Thinking. Waiting. Waiting for an opportunity. The exact moment he would kill her. He grabbed his sword and was about to unsheathe it when Misao's eyes burst open as if gasping for air. Which, she was.

Misao had just woken up from a nightmare. She was sweating only a little but some of it was running down the side of her face. Soujiro was somewhat startled not expecting for her to wake up, and so soon in that matter. She was breathing heavily. Misao turned to him with wide eyes as if she knew why he was there. Unfortunately she did and was surprised. She'd seen him before. She knew him. When he fought Himura Kenshin. She saw the whole thing. Soujiro noticed the look on her face. Fear. She showed fear. Still though, he was shocked and his face showed question. (Oh! She's still in her normal ninja attire only with no shoes this time. Sorry I forgot to mention that!)

"Tenken." She muttered, startled at who was there in the same room as her. Soujiro only smiled back at her.

"You...you're...going to...kill me...aren't you?" Misao questioned him as she was beginning to calm down. She looked somewhat angry for some reason he was still trying to figure out.

"Hai. Makimachi Misao. I've been sent by Shishio sama to assassinate you." Soujiro replied, still politely and with his smile. Misao jumped to her feet. Soujiro got up as well.

"I won't let you kill me." She told him sternly. Still, if they were to raise their voices there would be trouble. Soujiro shrugged his shoulders. He was about to unsheathe his sword when she kicked it out of his hands dropping it to the ground. He looked at it before turning back to her. But, before he had a chance to do so a force struck the side of his face. He looked back at her wiping the blood that was running down his jaw. She shook her hand back and forth to make the pain of punching him go away. Misao looked back at his horrified look on his face. Blood still dripped, even onto his white shirt.

Soujiro never had looked more scared. '_She hit me. Hard. But, why?_' He didn't understand what had happened. He looked like he was about to cry but nothing happened. His expression went back to a simple blank emotionless face. But even with that he was still shocked. Not by the fact that she hit him anymore but because her face. She looked worried. Shocked by his expression. She looked as if she cared. '_But why?_' he wondered.

"Ow. That hurt." He finally spoke finding words again.

"Are you alright?" She asked knowing that would not be something she would say but she had to keep him from killing her. '_You deserved it!_' She thought at the same time. He grabbed his sword more quickly this time unsheathing it.

"Hai. I'm fine. But, I still have to kill you and so..." He cut himself off getting into stance.

"Iie, please. Don't do this. Please." She cried softly as he ran towards her. "Seta Soujiro." She muttered as her last words, surprised she remembered his name from what Kenshin had said. The words that she spoke were the name of her killer. He froze in his mid-tracks. He was only two feet from her and four feet from the wall she'd backed up to. She had tears filling her eyes. Her eyes closed by the time he'd stopped to see the liquid stream down her cheeks. He looked shocked yet again. With no idea what was going on with this girl he was to assassinate during the night as he was so solemnly trying to do. He thrust back his sword ready to kill her with one fine cut when the force was getting harder to push. She had cupped the sword in a way between both hands by the palms so he couldn't kill her. Not only that but he couldn't even cut her. With the grip that she had on it he couldn't turn it under her hands.

"Stop this please. I'll do anything. Just please let me live." She told him angrily. He looked with no smile. Her expression still looked as if she was mad at him. Which of course, she was.

"What do you mean by anything?" Soujiro asked with dismay. He had no clue what she meant by it. Misao gulped. She knew what he meant when he asked that. Well, from what she thought. '_Great! Might as well ask him what he wants and but he'll still kill me so I better find something to do for him. No matter what it takes to do so. I can't let him kill me._" Misao thought.

"Just tell me what you want. Anything. Just please, don't kill me." Misao told Soujiro. He pulled back his sword when she let go hoping he'd do so. He sheathed it and set it down.

"But I don't get it. Why do you want to give me something to live when you're going to die anyway? I just don't understand it." Soujiro asked. '_Great! I knew it! He's still going to kill me!_" Misao screamed in her head.

"It's like a trade." She told him making her way away from the wall. Soujiro turned to face her.

"A trade Makimachi san?" He questioned.

"Hai. A trade. I give you something and you give me something. I give you whatever you want and you let me live."

"But if I do that Shishio sama will be very upset."

"Ugh. Who cares about him? This is about you not him." Misao snapped while trying to keep it down. Her face still showed undying anger. Soujiro's smile dropped again. Same old emotionless face showed.

"Uh, but, but." Soujiro failed to find words. Misao's face brightened. Soujiro saw an evil grin appear on her face. A thought had appeared from what seemed like out of nowhere.

"Soujiro, have you ever been kissed by a girl?" Misao questioned with a mischievous look on her face. If he was that clueless about this so called trade then he definitely needed a wake up call from the real world.

"Uh...uh...what ever do you mean Makimachi san?" He asked astonished at the question.

"You know." She started off in a flirtatious tone. "Have you been kissed by a girl?" She asked again. He looked up like he was trying to recall. Remember. He saw a few times when he was younger. He did little chores for Yumi all the time and she would give him a peck on the cheek. He never knew what that was until she told him. She'd called it a kiss and she was a girl.

"Well, uh...hai...a few times...I guess. Yumi san used to give me a kiss when I did chores when I was younger." He told her. She smirked even more.

"No, you know what I mean. A real kiss." Misao said almost in a coaxing tone as she directed him to come closer with her finger. He looked confused and nervous.

"A...a...real kiss? There's such a thing? But...but I thought that Yumi san...she said...that it was a kiss." Soujiro stuttered.

"Not on the cheek." Misao said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"If I kiss you, will you let me live?" Misao asked looking serious.

"I...I...I don't know. I can't. I'm supposed to kill you but...I don't know." He told her. Misao walked up to him. He was definitely taller that she was. A good four inches at least.

"Please..." She whispered into his ear, as she got closer. He was starting to feel a little more nervous. He'd never been so close to a girl before. Especially a girl he was sent to kill. Misao slowly and gently slid her arms up Soujiro's chest and around his neck. Sweat ran down his brow. She pushed herself up to reach his lips before she touched them. Carefully she kissed him gently hoping he would not retaliate as her eyes closed. To her surprise he didn't. Her lips moved slowly and softly in her own way of kissing him as she did. Misao could taste his blood on the corner of her lips as she kissed him.

Soujiro looked shocked. Horrified even. He didn't expect this at all. '_Is this what she meant by a kiss? But, I'm supposed to have killed her by now. This isn't right at all._' Soujiro thought. He was supposed to have killed her but instead he was kissing her. This wasn't right and he knew it but he couldn't move. He was frozen with shock. For some reason though, he thought about trying to do as she was. He started to move his lips a little bit in somewhat of a reaction closing his eyes as well. Misao moaned a bit at this, which confused him more, but he still tried a little bit. His effort wasn't much for it being his first kiss.

Misao broke the kiss for a moment to collect her thoughts putting her hands on his chest. She never would have thought that her first kiss would have been with a trained assassin. Plus he was so good at it and he didn't even know it.

Soujiro was still in shock. He had never kissed anyone like that before. Yumi had let him kiss her cheek when he was young since both Yumi and Shishio were raising him. They were like family to him. He still couldn't help but feel a little bit weird at what was happening.

"Not bad for your first kiss." Misao told him.

"So that was what you meant by a kiss?" Soujiro spoke. Misao slid her hands up to his neck again and slipped up to reach his lips again wanting to go back. The kiss was just like the one before only growing slowly. Soujiro found himself wrapping his arms around her in a slight hug, which he never really did normally with anyone. Not even Yumi, which was somewhat of a surprise to him even. He didn't know why but he could help it. He never felt like this before. For a moment, he felt loved. Like he meant something to someone rather than some worthless slave like he'd used to be when he was younger. Soujiro hugged her tighter pulling her closer without even realizing it.

Misao, feeling the tension, began to kiss him more passionately. She moved her arms from around his neck to his chest grabbing his gi with her hands pulling him. She wouldn't let him break away as she lured him into walking with her. Soujiro unwillingly followed her lead taking only a few steps before she pulled him harder one last time causing them both to fall back. Misao, of course did this on purpose. She pulled him towards her as she knelt slightly to make him fall. Soujiro was sure he was going to land on top of her but instead she pushed him aside forcing him to be the one to fall first instead of her. Both landed hard, diagonally on Misao's futon.

Misao, now on top of Soujiro, moved her body to position herself to where she was sitting on his waist, leg on each side and she was lying on him. She grabbed him by the wrists and forced his arms out to the side so he couldn't move in anyway because she had already intertwined her legs around his but still in an almost sitting position.

Soujiro's eyes were wide open as she continued to kiss him. He remembered seeing Yumi and Shishio kiss. They had used their tongues while doing so but Misao wasn't. This made him somewhat relived of that.

Finally after what seemed like a never-ending time frame, Misao let go of the kiss. Both of them were breathing heavily. Soujiro looked just as shocked as before. She looked at him with that grin.

"(Pant)...not...(pant)...bad for...(pant)...someone who doesn't...(pant) normally kiss anyone (pant)." Misao breathed out as well as she could.

"(Pant)...so that was...more...(pant)...than...a kiss?" Soujiro tried to almost cough out. Both just stared at the other while trying to catch their breath.

For the moment, Misao saw something she never would have thought to see. The person right in front was actually somewhat attractive. Well, for the most part. Semi long-short black hair, dark sapphire eyes, and that handsome completion that looked as if of a child with the voice to match, but still, he was so strong. She could feel almost every muscle she was touching. Muscles strong and as hard as rock. She had that nervous pit gut feeling earlier but now it wasn't going away and being this close to him was starting to make her blush ever so slightly. But now was not the time to think of that. Her life was on the line at the moment.

Soujiro noticed something as well, but not the same as Misao, which he had no clue of as well. She looked like a person who could understand but at the same time could not. He didn't know weather or not to think she was pretty or cute but she was not ugly. Her hair was so long and the braid made it look special. Like it just belonged. He could tell she was somewhat strong. Not by how she felt on top of him but by reading her like a fighter. She was a fighter. To almost say he liked that but then again he was to hate her. To kill her but he could not bring himself to do so for some apparent reason. But no matter, he still had to kill her no matter what he thought.

"May I ask one question?" Soujiro asked.

"Heh. You just did. But I don't see why you couldn't ask another one." Misao said in her normal sarcastic flirtatious voice. Soujiro looked at her oddly. He'd never gotten that response from anyone before.

"Why is it that you are on top of me?" Soujiro asked her. Misao gave him that look again. She inched up to his head again and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You were sent to kill me right? If I move you'll surely try to kill me with more effort this time. So, if I move I won't have a chance. You know that, I'm sure." Misao told him.

"Besides," She started again getting closer and quieter. "Don't you think we should savor this moment?"

Soujiro was almost starting to get uncomfortable as Misao was starting to undo his gloves and the shin-guard like things on his legs. She threw them next to his shoes by the door. Misao started to unbutton his western undershirt. Soujiro grabbed her wrists rather firmly. She looked at him, her expression gone.

"Makimachi san, please, must you do this? I would really rather wish you would not do this. We've done enough already." Soujiro pleaded smile still attached. Misao smiled as he let go.

"Seta, you really need to let loose. Just relax." Misao coaxed fingering at his chest. She could tell he was doing as he was told because his breathing went down easy and slowly. She started playing with his neck, kissing it in a way that Soujiro was uneasy with. Soujiro still had no clue of what she wanted but he could tell she was trying to seduce him. Shishio had told him about the facts of life from what Shishio had said it was. Soujiro knew this is what she wanted, or at least what she was going to do to keep him from killing her.

"Come on." Misao continued to coax him. Forcefully she pulled him closer turning herself over so he was now the one on top of her.

"Kiss me." She taunted him. She was so forceful when pressuring him to do so. He reluctantly obeyed.

Soujiro pressed his lips upon hers as she had done before. He slammed her shoulders down with his hands to keep her from moving. He could tell she was giving up her power over him. Soujiro kept moving his lips this time forcing her to do the same. Misao moaned as she parted his lips with her tongue. Soujiro didn't open his eyes in shock, but had somewhat of a surprised moan and did the same. The fight for dominance was on. Misao rolled back on top trying to stay in the lead but Soujiro refused to let her and rolled back to their earlier position. The battle went on as the tension grew and the movement no longer stopped. Neither one could taste blood as if his mouth had stopped bleeding.

Kissing the other was almost time consuming. But, Misao managed to get his gi off of his back and had undone his western shirt only to reveal a regular white under shirt like what Yahiko wears underneath. (Yeah, the bare chest thing wasn't going to happen and I forgot to mention he had that on under the other shirt but not because I'm cutting you guys off or anything. (Don't take that wrongly!) I gave it to him as an extra bit of warmth since it's a little chile outside of the Aoiya. Sorry yall! ;p) She threw them off to the side of the futon. Her hands were all over his upper body as they continued. Lucky for her, Soujiro wasn't the type to touch; but he had a strong grip on her arms. He was almost sitting on her in the same way she had been only he had not intertwined his legs with hers. They toyed with their movement for dominance.

Both parted for a small second.

"(Pant)...your good at this...(pant)." Misao gasped.

"(Pant)...not bad...(pant)?" Soujiro breathed before both went back in for another murderous kiss. Soujiro didn't know why he was doing this but he couldn't help himself. It felt so natural to kiss her once he was a little bit used to. Still, inside he knew this wasn't right but he didn't want to stop. He never had this feeling before and he almost liked it.

This was exactly what Misao wanted. All she had to do was to get him to go all the way and she was as good as free. But, still, she didn't want go all the way but she didn't want this to end for some reason either. She was enjoying this but she shouldn't be. She had to though. It was the only way thought her mind. She reached for the belt like sash on his hakama, which made Soujiro pull away stopping her.

Soujiro then reached for a small dagger he had inside of his gi which Misao apparently didn't notice until he had the blade resting on her neck. Misao looked at him with wide eyes and gulped.

"Please stop this. Makimachi san, I really wish you not do such things I'm not entirely ready for." Soujiro told her. She wanted to nod but was afraid she would cut herself on the dagger. She nodded still.

"Hai, gomen nasai." She gasped.

"Arigato, Makimachi san." Soujiro whispered. He slowly took the dagger away from her neck and slide across the room by his sword that was lying on the ground as well. Misao sighed in relief and slowly slid from under Soujiro as he rolled away from her as well. She landed on her back at his right side. Misao sat up and turned around to face Soujiro as he got up. Both were sitting next to the other by their sides but were facing the opposite directions not looking at the other but at the walls. Both had their heads down.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Misao asked softly. Soujiro's head rose slightly.

"No, Makimachi san." Soujiro spoke slowly. He stood up. Misao did not move. She heard him walking to gather his things. She heard the sound of clothes being put on and straps being tied one after another. More movement; he grabbed the dagger and put it away, as well as his sword.

"Gomen nasai." Soujiro's last words before the door closed and nothing else could be heard. Only the sound of Misao's sobs could be heard even at a distance.

Soujiro ran back to Shishio's mansion as fast as he could in hope that Shishio would not find out he let her live. Along his way he ran into a lot of trees and bushes cutting his clothes and himself letting the blood poor out little by little. This was a strategy of course. He knew if a fight was not put up for him holding back, Shishio would not believe him when he would tell him the mission was complete. He took out his dagger to finish the cuts on his clothes. He removed all leaves and twigs and any bugs as well. He wanted to at least look worthy. Soujiro caught blood on the dagger and splattered it on his clothes to look like splatter from his victim. Shishio would not be able to tell whose blood it was. There might as well have been a mixture of it on him.

Soujiro entered the dark room his master was in.

"Soujiro, you've returned." Shishio turned to face the boy as he lit a few candles.

"Hai, gomen nasai. I came back so late." Soujiro smiled.

"It's alright Soujiro. Did you kill the girl?" Shishio asked knowing of his answer.

"Hai, the deed you requested is done." Soujiro replied. Shishio raised a brow.

"It looks as if she put up quite the fight." Shishio stated.

"Hai. I didn't expect her to wake up so quickly. She fought back for a while but it ended of course as you can see."

"She must of putt up a good enough fight to hit you." Shishio knew he was up to something.

"Oh this? This isn't much. She hardly got me. Only a few times with a few kunai. I ran into a lot of bushes in the Aoiya." Soujiro told him. He still smiled although he was lying through his teeth.

"Well done Soujiro. You may go rest now." Shishio told him.

"Hai." Soujiro said then left for his quarters. '_What Shishio doesn't know won't hurt him._' Soujiro thought as he took off his torn clothes and changed into new ones to sleep in when he reached his room. He was going to need a lot of sleep for the next few days when Himura Kenshin would come to try and stop his master.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter wasn't longer but it's long enough. Anyway. SWF signing off for now. R&R peeps! I'll have more Japanese words later on but for now this is it. Sorry if the characters seem OoC. I'll get them more like they're supposed to be later. (Also, huha is pronounced like huh only heavier for breathing and uhha is pronounced like uhh. Just so you know.) ;p

**Definitions:**

**Arigato**- Thank you

**Futon**- Japanese bed

**Gi**- Samurai shirt

**Gomen nasai**- I'm sorry

**Hakama**- Samurai pants (Not sure if it's the right word though.)

**Hai**- yes

**Iie**- no

**Kunai**- Small ninja dart-like knife

**Sama**- Lord or master

**San**- Formal title to a man or woman


End file.
